


Semester One

by Lithal



Series: Dorks in University [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, It's okay Kise you'll get there, M/M, Oblivious Kasamatsu, University Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal
Summary: Words used: bed, awe, fit, toy, exes, geo, ran, daze, squat, gee, woe, hols, eek, ad, costars, qi, elk, mane, naves, je, nodes, pah.





	Semester One

Kasamatsu walked warily into his new dorm room, and almost immediately walked back out again. With conscious effort, he planted his feet into the ground and looked at the person who was almost certainly his new roommate. The roommate was lean and tall, probably a few inches taller than him, and was currently sitting cross-legged on the bed, phone to his ear. The most remarkable thing about this guy was his mess of dark hair that was either naturally that way or had been painstakingly styled to look like that. The thing that had almost had Kasamatsu run out of the room as soon as he had entered, though, was the grin the guy had leveled at him. It was wide, toothy, and kind of creepy, if Kasamatsu was being honest. Kasamatsu tried to return it with a friendly smile, but he was probably grimacing instead. The guy quickly fired a few words to whoever was on the other end of the phone, and ended the call, grinning even more widely at Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu felt his eye twitch.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” the guy introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.”  

“Kasamatsu Yukio,” Kasamatsu answered. “Nice to meet you.” He wanted to say something else, but words escaped him.

“Moved in pretty late, didn’t you?” Kuroo asked good-naturedly.

“Yeah, my parents couldn’t find the time to help me move in early,” he replied.

“You haven’t missed anything important. The CAs have been making rounds saying hi to people but that was about it. So what program are you in? You are a freshman, right?” Kuroo said. Kasamatsu hoped he wouldn’t be this chatty all the time.

“I’m in engineering, and yeah, I’m a freshman,” he replied, sitting down on his own bed, facing Kuroo.

Kuroo whistled in awe. “Engineering, huh? You must be very smart.”  

Kasamatsu shrugged and realized too late that he should probably have asked some questions in return. Kuroo didn’t seem offended in the least and seemed content to be the one asking questions.

“Excited for freshers?” Kuroo asked.

“I guess? I’m mainly interested in trial week at the gym,” Kasamatsu replied.

“Oh?” Kuroo asked, raising his eyebrows. “Trying out something new? Did you do any sports in high school?”

“I was on the basketball team,” Kasamatsu replied.

“Cool. Was your team any good?”

Kasamatsu shrugged. “We weren’t bad.”

Kuroo hummed, then got up. “I am going to the bathroom. See you later,” he said, and headed out.

Kasamatsu sighed and looked at his phone. Kuroo seemed like a talkative guy, and Kasamatsu hoped he wouldn’t be the type of person who never shut up. With nothing to do, he took to staring at his roommate’s half of the room. Kuroo had probably moved in during one of the earliest move-in days, because there was already a small pile of dirty laundry in the laundry basket. The bed was neatly made, and there were a few books on the desk. A calendar was tacked to the wall. Everything looked pretty normal, and Kasamatsu found himself feeling surprised at that conclusion.

“Hmm? You’re not going to find anything interesting without digging deeper, you know?” came Kuroo’s voice, startling him. He hadn’t heard Kuroo enter. “I fit all my porn, my favourite sex toy, and pictures of my exes in a box under the mattress.”

“What?” Kasamatsu said. He couldn’t be sure if he was joking. Kuroo just smirked at him and said nothing further. Later that night, Kasamatsu was woken up by Kuroo digging for something from under his mattress, and promptly shifted to face the wall.

 

Kasamatsu didn’t see his roommate a lot over freshers’ week, mainly because they were in different faculties (he’d finally asked and found out that Kuroo was in science) and had different events. Once classes started, they saw more of each other, since they both seemed to prefer studying in their rooms rather than at the library (Kasamatsu was surprised at this too, since Kuroo seemed like a very social guy). They also had chemistry classes together, since engineers also had to take introductory chemistry. Kasamatsu soon decided this was a great thing a couple of weeks after classes started, because Kuroo was very good at chemistry, and could help him with just about any question he had.

Besides adjusting to classes, Kasamatsu also had to get used to living on his own, and being completely responsible for taking care of himself. His high school friends, particularly his basketball team, still kept in touch, and Kise was particularly insistent on texting him almost every day, sometimes even several times a day.

“Are you still in touch with your high school friends?” Kasamatsu asked Kuroo out of curiosity one night, just after Kuroo had gotten off the phone. Kasamastu had noticed that Kuroo made a call at the same time every week without fail.

“Hmm? Yeah, with some of them,” Kuroo replied. “A few people from my year, and some of my underclassmen on the team, if they want advice, even though I keep telling them I’m not the best person to ask.”

It had almost been a month since they had started living in the same room, and Kasamatsu had just found out that his roommate was also a former high school athlete. “Team? Were you the captain?”

“Yeah, in my third year. Volleyball. Why do you ask though? Haven’t you kept in touch with your friends?”

“I guess,” Kasamatsu replied. “I have one of my teammates who texts me very often, about trivial things. Just letting me know what’s going on with the team and stuff.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Do you not want them to do that?” he asked.

Kasamatsu shrugged. “It’s not that. He should probably be focusing on his schoolwork and friends his own age, you know?”

“How often is very often?” Kuroo asked.

“He texts me throughout the day, and I usually end up replying at the end of the day,” Kasamatsu said. It had become a routine.

Kuroo gave him a strange look. “Well, if it doesn’t annoy you,” he said, trailing off with a shrug. He looked at his phone, then swore. “I totally forgot I have a geo quiz due tonight. Shit,” he said, pulling his laptop onto his lap and getting to work.

Kasamastu mulled over what Kuroo had said. It was true that he felt that Kise should be focusing more on school and basketball and not be texting him so much, but if he was to be honest, his texts were something he enjoyed reading at the end of the day. At this point, he realized, he would be concerned if Kise _didn’t_ text him at least once during the day.

 

As the term progressed, both Kasamatsu and Kuroo got busier, and it seemed to Kasamatsu that he always had some test or other looming over him. Stress levels were climbing, and he sometimes forgot to eat while studying or finishing assignments. Kuroo wasn’t faring any better, he would often stay up late into the night, studying or working, and the bags under his eyes seemed to be darkening every day. Kasamatsu had no doubt he looked just as tired and defeated as his roommate. These days they didn’t even talk very much, which made Kise’s texts a form of essential stress relief, even if some of them only served to replace his stress with stress about his underclassmen and the team. Once a captain, always a captain, he supposed.

Since Kise had only ever texted him, he was surprised when one day his phone started vibrating and flashing Kise’s name while he was in his room, having a couple of hours to kill between classes. Fearing the worst, he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Senpai!” Kise’s cheerful voice greeted him. “How is university? Do you miss me?”

“I thought something bad had happened, you idiot,” Kasamatsu said sharply.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Kise said. Kasamatsu could hear his pout. This was like high school all over again.

“Okay then, talk.”

“Senpai, why can’t you be nice to me?” Kise whined, but continued before Kasamatsu could snap at him. “We played Touou today, and we won! Senpai, are you proud?”

He was. Their defeat to Touou had been the one that had been the hardest to take, and news that the team he had left behind had finally beat them was very welcome. “I’m surprised Hayakawa didn’t text me the result.” At this point, Kuroo walked into the room and threw himself facedown onto the bed after tossing his bag on his chair.

“The match just ended,” Kise was saying in his ear. Now that he had said it, Kasamatsu realized that he did sound a little breathless.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the team?”

Kise huffed. “Yes, but I wanted to tell you first. I’ll go now,” he said, and Kasamatsu thought he sounded a little put out.

“Have fun, and Kise, I am proud of all of you,” Kasamatsu said, which prompted a very cheerful good bye from Kise. Once the call ended, he looked at Kuroo, whose face remained buried in his pillow.

“You okay?”

Kuroo’s answer was muffled by the pillow, but then he turned and looked at Kasamatsu. “Yeah, I’m good. You look happy. Good news?”

“Yeah. My high school team finally beat this other school in a match. High school angst, but I can’t help it,” he said with a shrug.

Kuroo snorted in amusement. “Trust me, I know _all_ about high school angst. Was it your successor who broke the news, then?”

“What? Oh, no,” Kasamatsu answered. “It wasn’t him. It was the guy who always texts me. The captain will probably text me after they’ve had a celebratory dinner or something.”

“Wait…” Kuroo said, sitting up. “He called you right after the match?” When Kasamatsu nodded, he whistled. “He must really…look up to you.”

Kasamatsu shrugged. “You should sleep early tonight. Doesn’t look like you’ve been getting a lot of sleep,” he said, noting Kuroo’s dark circles.

“I’ve got some stuff to do, so I can’t sleep just yet. Ran a gel today, and it was a piece of shit. Now I have to analyse non-existent data. I’m going to go grab some food; you want anything?” Kuroo asked, getting up and stretching. Kasamatsu declined his offer, and watched his roommate grab his keys and student card and walk out the door. Since he didn’t have a lot to do that day, he decided to spend some time watching videos online until class.

He had just found a video that looked interesting when he heard a phone vibrate from across the room and looked over to see that Kuroo had forgotten his phone on the bed. He got up and picked it off the bed, reading the name flashing on the screen. He debated for a few seconds and then answered.

“Hello?”

“…you’re not Kuro,” a quiet voice answered.

“Er…no, I’m not. I’m his roommate, Kasamatsu. He stepped out of the room and forgot his phone,” Kasamatsu answered awkwardly. “He should be back just about now.”

The person on the other side hummed but didn’t reply, making Kasamatsu increasing uncomfortable. Before he could give in and hang up, Kuroo returned.

“Here,” Kasamatsu said, thrusting the phone at him.

Surprised, Kuroo glanced briefly at the phone and put it to his ear. “Sorry, Kenma, forgot my phone,” he said. Kasamatsu watched as Kuroo’s expression changed to alarm as he listened to Kenma. “Is she okay? That’s good. Yeah, of course.” He worried his lip and frowned. “Well, I was planning to stay this weekend but…what? Yeah, that should work. He probably won’t…okay,” he held the phone away from his ear and addressed Kasamatsu. “Would you mind if I had my…friend stay over this weekend?”

“Not at all,” he answered. He wondered about sleeping arrangements, since the room was pretty small, but Kuroo must’ve already thought about that.

Kuroo went back to his call. “He doesn’t mind. Okay, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Everything okay?” Kasamatsu asked, concerned.

“His grandma had a heart attack, so his parents are going to be with her this weekend, and they don’t want him staying alone all weekend,” Kuroo answered.

“Sorry to hear that,” Kasamatsu said, deciding not to question his roommate about sleeping arrangements just yet. They could cross that bridge when they got to it. Right now, he had to get to his class.

Despite being the middle of the day, he had to struggle to stay awake during the lecture. The professor somehow made everything he talked about sound extremely boring, and Kasamastu was probably going to have to teach himself the course. He was brought out of his sleepy daze by the buzzing of his phone. Hayakawa had texted him about their win, and he proceeded to text back and forth. Apparently, it had been a really close game, and Kise had impressed everyone with his game today. Kasamatsu was surprised Kise hadn’t said that when he had called. The texting turned from talk of the game to how everyone on the team was doing in their classes. Hayakawa said he was worried about a couple first years, and Kise, whose grades remained barely acceptable. Kasamatsu felt his old annoyance at Kise’s poor grades rise, and then he remembered that he was also supposed to be learning. He put his phone down and tried to tune into the lecture.

A fairly unproductive few hours in the library (this was why he studied in his room) and a night class later, he was finally free to go back to his room and sleep. He unlocked the door and opened it in someone’s face, judging by the startled ‘oof’ and thud. He found himself staring down at a wide-eyed guy with bleached hair needing a touch-up, who was holding his hand to his nose.

Kasamatsu rushed over to squat next to him. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry.”

The guy motioned him to keep away, before lowering his hand. “I’m fine,” he said, ignoring the hand Kasamatsu was holding out to him and getting up. He looked past Kasamatsu and said, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“I’ll take you to it,” Kuroo answered, stepping into the room. “Kenma, this is Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu, this is Kenma,” he introduced them. 

“Er…hi,” Kasamatsu said, not knowing what else to say after their unfortunate meeting. This was the friend who would be staying over for the weekend, and their first real interaction had been Kasamatsu smacking him in the face with a door. Whoever had designed the doors to open into their already tiny rooms had clearly never lived in a room this size.

Kasamatsu felt extremely awkward when the two returned. Kenma ignored him, and sat on Kuroo’s bed, busy with a handheld console. Kuroo worked on his data analysis, and Kasamatsu decided to get some work of his own done. He was almost through a chapter when he heard Kenma mutter something, and glanced over to see him nudging Kuroo with his toe.

“You need to sleep,” he heard Kenma say, and glanced at the time. It was almost two in the morning. Suddenly feeling very tired, he also pushed his books to the side and grabbed his toothbrush. When he got back, the other two had already changed, and there was no sign of a sleeping bag.

“Er…” Kasamatsu began. Both Kuroo and Kenma looked at him. “Do you have a sleeping bag or anything?” he asked. Kenma looked at Kuroo and raised his eyebrows, and Kuroo gave him a sheepish smile.

“Uh, no. We’re just going to share the bed,” Kuroo replied.

Kasamatsu frowned but didn’t say anything. Clearly, they were close enough for this to be a suitable arrangement, since Kenma didn’t say anything. “The bed’s pretty small for two people, and you’re pretty tall,” Kasamatsu pointed out.

“We’ll manage,” Kuroo said with a small grin. “Don’t worry about us, Kasamatsu. Goodnight.”

 

When Kasamatsu returned to the room after his morning run, he found Kenma still in his pajamas, digging under Kuroo’s mattress. Unsure whether or not to tell him about Kuroo’s stash, he only watched as Kenma pulled out what looked like a bag of assorted candy.

“ _That’s_ what he hides under there?” Kasamatsu asked incredulously. Kenma looked up at him with a frown.

“What did you think he hides here?” he asked.

“I was told something about porn, a sex toy, and photos of exes.”

Kenma’s eyebrows rose. “Really,” he said, and left it at that. When Kuroo returned, he asked in a flat voice, “What’s this I hear about hidden porn, sex toys, and photos of exes?”

Kuroo looked at Kasamatsu and clutched his heart. “How could you betray me like this, Kasamatsu? Gee, I thought we were friends. Oh, woe!”

Kenma rolled his eyes at this performance, and Kasamatsu was certain he was missing something. Maybe an inside joke between them.

“Kenma and I are going to the aviary,” Kuroo informed him.

“We are?” Kenma asked.

“Yes. We’ll stop by at the gaming store on our way back,” Kuroo said. That was apparently enough to convince Kenma, who climbed out of bed, and came back in a few minutes, changed and ready to leave. Before they left, Kasamatsu saw Kenma dig out a hoodie form Kuroo’s closet and pull it on. Kuroo didn’t bat an eye at this, and the two soon left.

Kasamatsu spent the day working on some assignments that were due the next week. He lost track of time, and was startled when Kuroo and Kenma returned, Kenma making a beeline for the bed without a greeting.  

“Hey, Kasamatsu,” Kuroo greeted him with a grin. “Being productive?”

“Kind of. This is a long assignment,” Kasamatsu answered. Before he could say anything else, his phone buzzed. It was Kise calling.

“Hello?” he said, answering the call.

“Senpai!” Kise said cheerfully. “How are you?”

“I’m good. What do you want, Kise?” he debated stepping out of the room, but Kuroo looked very intrigued by the phone call and Kenma was immersed in his game. Since he didn’t really feel like getting up, he decided to stay.

“I just wanted to talk, senpai,” Kise said. “Are you going to come visit us soon?”

“What?”

“Don’t you have hols in a couple of weeks?” Kise asked.

Kasamatsu pulled the phone away from his ear, frowned at it, and put it back to his ear. “‘Hols’? What do you really want, Kise?” he asked. Kise didn’t answer right away.

“Um…well…” Kise said, sounding suddenly hesitant, which was very unlike him.

“Kise?” Kasamatsu said. He could hear other people whispering in the background, and thought he heard someone suppress a laugh, and then heard Kise mumble something that resulted in a bunch of groans. “What the hell is going on?” Kasamatsu snapped. “Is that Hayakawa in the background? Put him on the phone, Kise,” he ordered, hearing a surprised ‘eek’ before Hayakawa greeted him.  

“Hayakawa, what the hell?”

“Sorry, sorry. It was a stupid bet. Don’t worry about it,” Hayakawa said.

“If you’ve got time to waste like this, you all ought to be studying,” Kasamatsu snapped. “Don’t call me if it isn’t important,” he said, and hung up.

“Well…that sounded interesting,” Kuroo said. “What was it about?”

“Some stupid bet.”

“Hmm?” Kuroo mused, crossing his arms. “You know what the bet was?”

Kasamatsu shook his head, regretting not asking about it. He was curious about what kind of bet had made Kise sound so hesitant. “Probably something dumb, knowing them.” Still feeling a little irritated, he went back to work.

 

Somehow, having Kenma over on the weekends had become a regular occurrence, with Kuroo often tutoring him for upcoming tests. Kenma still didn’t talk much with Kasamatsu, but he at least greeted him now.

“Is Kuroo a good tutor?” Kasamatsu asked Kenma one Saturday evening, when the two were alone in the room. Kuroo had gone to submit an assignment, and he had just returned from the laundry room.

“I don’t know. But I’ve never failed a test he’s helped me for,” Kenma answered.

“Are you going to apply to university?” Kasamatsu asked. Kenma nodded, but said nothing else. Taking the hint that Kenma was done talking to him for now, Kasamatsu decided to read through Kise’s texts for today. Most of the messages were filled with excessive emoji, Kise excitedly telling him about a new ad he was in. He had just clicked on the link for the ad when Kuroo returned.

“What’re you watching?” he asked, as Kasamatsu scrambled to turn the volume down.

“A new ad Kise’s in,” Kasamatsu answered.

Kuroo whistled. “You didn’t say Kise was an actor?”

“He’s a model,” Kasamatsu corrected.

“Impressive. He called when you left to do your laundry, and I answered,” Kuroo told him with a smirk. “Interesting kid.”

The way Kuroo had said that prompted Kasamatsu to ask, “What did he say?”

“Oh, we just chatted,” Kuroo said, grin widening and increasing Kasamatsu’s apprehension. “You should invite him over sometime.”

“Kuro,” Kenma said disapprovingly, then shook his head at Kuroo’s grin.

“Why would I invite him over?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Maybe he’d like a tour of the university.”

“I’m not even sure his grades are good enough to get him into university,” Kasamatsu said.

Kuroo shrugged. “Maybe he’ll be inspired.”

“Somehow I doubt it,” Kasamatsu said. He had a feeling Kuroo had a motive, but he didn’t know what it was.

“Still, no harm in him touring a campus. You could tell him in person to study harder.”

“Telling him in person did nothing last year. His grades were barely enough to keep him on the team. He’s not the smartest.” 

“You never know,” Kuroo said sagely. “Maybe meeting his old captain will help.”

“Uh…I don’t think I had that much of an influence on him.”

“You know what,” Kuroo said. “Just invite him over because _I’m_ interested in meeting him.”

“What? Why?” Kasamatsu said. Surely talking to Kise on the phone _once_ hadn’t sparked Kuroo’s interest in him.

“Like I said, he’s seems like an interesting kid,” Kuroo said.

“You’ve talked to him _once_ ,” Kasamatsu said.

“But I know a lot about him,” Kuroo pointed out. “I know when his birthday is, his jersey number, his court position, and the fact that he has amber coloured eyes.” At Kasamatsu’s startled look, he smirked and added, “I know all of this because _you_ told me.”

“Then I must’ve also mentioned how annoying he is,” Kasamatsu said, surprised at the revelation that he had talked about Kise with his roommate enough to tell him about his _eye colour._ When had that happened?

“A few times,” Kuroo acknowledged. “But I’ve dealt with annoying people too. Oh yeah, you should probably call him back, since I told him I’d tell you to do that. And ask him if he wants to come over. That’ll solve the problem. Unless you don’t want him to come over?”

That wasn’t it, Kasamatsu realized. He had no objection to Kise coming over, now that he thought about it. He pressed dial.

“Senpai?” Kise answered.

“My roommate told me you called earlier?” Kasamatsu said.

To his surprise, Kise laughed a little pointedly. “Yeah, I did, and I talked to him. Seems like you two are good friends.”

“I guess,” Kasamatsu answered. He supposed Kuroo and he were friends by now. “Did you want something?”

“I just wanted to tell you about the ad. One of my costars” –Kamastsu was amused at his use of the word – “was telling me about the universities she’s thinking of applying to and how excited she is. But she also looked really tired and I remembered how stressed and tired all the third years were when you were applying and…” Kasamatsu listened to Kise as he rambled on, offering the appropriate responses when required. A good fifteen minutes later, when Kise was finally done talking, he happened to glance at Kuroo, who raised his eyebrow at him in a silent reminder. For some reason, Kasamatsu suddenly felt nervous.

“Hey Kise,” he said.

“Yes?” Kise asked curiously.

“You want to come over next weekend? I could…show you the campus, I guess,” Kasamatsu said, regretting his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. “If you’re busy though—” he began, but Kise cut him off.

“I want to visit, senpai!” he said excitedly.

It was too late to backtrack now, now that Kise sounded so excited. “Okay. I’ll introduce you to Kuroo too,” he said, glancing at Kuroo and belatedly registering his gestures telling him not to mention him. Kuroo sighed.

“…Oh. Okay,” Kise said. “Great, I’ll see you on the weekend, senpai!” he said, his cheer now decidedly sounding fake.

“See you.” Kasamatsu hung up, then looked at Kuroo. “He’s visiting next weekend. Are you going to be here?”

“Yes,” Kuroo answered. “You shouldn’t have mentioned me.”

“Why?” Kasamatsu questioned, but Kuroo pretended not to hear him.

 

“Senpai!” Kise said cheerfully when Kasamatsu met him outside the residence building.

“You’ve grown taller,” Kasamatsu commented, appraising him. “Come on.” He led Kise to his room and let him inside.

“This is Kenma. Kenma, this is Kise,” Kasamatsu introduced them to each other.

“ _Kenma?_ ” Kise repeated incredulously. “You’re on first name terms?”

“He prefers being called by his first name,” Kasamatsu explained. “Put your stuff on my chair and I’ll take you around campus.”

Kise complied, and the two headed back downstairs. Kasamatsu started with a tour of the residence buildings, then moved on to the academic buildings. The student center and libraries were next, and their final stop was the gym. In the gym, Kasamatsu spotted Kuroo running on the treadmill, and walked over to say hi.

“Kise, this is my roommate Kuroo,” he said. “Kuroo, this is Kise.”

“Hi,” Kuroo said with a wide smile. Kise returned it with one of the coldest smiles Kasamatsu had ever seen on his face. He wondered what was going on. Kuroo seemed unfazed. “Finishing up your tour?” he asked, addressing Kasamatsu, who nodded. “Cool, I think I’ll go back to the room in thirty minutes or so, after my qi is flowing well. See you there?”

“Yeah, see you,” Kasamatsu said, bemused. He showed Kise the rest of the gym, and then they started on their way back towards the residence building. He noticed that Kise had barely said anything since they had talked to Kuroo.

“Why are you so quiet?” he asked.

“I’m just a little tired,” Kise said. He was clearly lying, but Kasamatsu bit down the instinct to smack him like he used to in high school.

“Did you notice the statue of the elk with the mane outside the gym?” he asked.

“Not really,” Kise answered. “Why is it there?”

“An alumnus donated it to the university. Nobody really knows why. There are a bunch of theories,” Kasamatsu said. “I’ll show you some of the other stuff alumni have donated over the years.”

Kasamatsu was showing him a painting of three different naves when Kise suddenly asked, “Senpai, do you think Kuroo is good-looking?”

Kasamatsu was so taken aback that the only thing he could do was snap, “It’s Kuroo- _san_ to you, brat! Show a little respect.”

Kise nodded and muttered an apology, not looking at him. “Can we go back now?”

Kasamatsu frowned but agreed. He let Kise into the building, then said, “I’ll grab some food for us. You can go on up. Kenma will be there, and he’ll let you into the room.” Kise walked off before he could ask him if he wanted anything specific. Slightly irritated and very confused, Kasamatsu made his way to the pasta bar.

When he got back and pushed open his door, he found Kise and Kuroo conversing as if Kise hadn’t been cold to him just a while ago, and Kenma was on his console as usual.

“Ah, here he is!” Kuroo said cheerfully.

“What the hell? You weren’t even _nice_ to him a few minutes ago,” Kasamatsu said, addressing Kise.

“That was before he found out who my boyfriend was,” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“What,” Kasamatsu said. “You have a boyfriend? Who?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Who do you think?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. “Kenma,” he said faintly. “You never said.”

“I was going to, but then I decided to see how long it would take you to connect the dots,” Kuroo said. “It’s not like we were hiding it from you.”

He was right. Kasamatsu couldn’t believe he had been so oblivious. They had never been overly affectionate when he was around, but he had seen Kuroo give Kenma forehead kisses a couple of times, and they always shared a bed when Kenma was over. He had even seen them asleep with Kuroo’s arm around Kenma the few times he had woken up before Kuroo.

“It’s okay, senpai. You’ve never been great at picking up these sorts of feelings,” Kise said. Kasamatsu thought he might have been hinting at something, but wasn’t sure what it was.

“Why don’t we watch a movie while we eat? I booked out the rec room, anticipating something like this,” Kuroo suggested.

Kasamatsu internally thanked Kuroo for the foresight. They ended up watching a French horror movie titled _Je_ , which Kenma went ahead and decided to play because they were taking too long to decide on a movie. It was pretty scary, and Kasamatsu found Kise latched onto his arm as the movie progressed.

“I’m never watching a movie of your choice again,” Kise told Kenma at the end, finally letting go of Kasamatsu’s arm. Kenma ignored him.

“You should get going, Kise,” Kasamatsu said, looking at the time.

“I should,” Kise agreed reluctantly. “Can I come visit again, please?”

“Sure.” The words were out of his mouth before he had even thought about them, but he realized he had had fun, and really wouldn’t mind it if Kise came over again.  

Kise smiled so brightly that Kasamatsu almost felt like he should do something else to actually deserve that smile. Shaking that feeling off, he got up. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the train station.”

 

When Kasamatsu returned to his room after class on Monday night, a question suddenly occurred to him. He sat at his desk and turned on his laptop, unsure how to bring it up. Kuroo was scratching away at his own desk.

“Can you believe I lost 20% because the nodes in my drawings weren’t clear?” Kuroo grumbled.

Kasamatsu made a sympathetic sound, then blurted out, “So if you and Kenma are together, does that mean that…uh…” he faltered, embarrassed.

“That we have sex here?” Kuroo asked, looking extremely amused. “We alternate beds.”

At Kasamatsu’s ensuing look of absolute horror, Kuroo laughed. “Oh my god, your face!” he choked out, wiping his eyes. “Don’t worry, your bed is untouched.” Then he took pity on Kasamatsu and answered the actual question. “We don’t. So you don’t have to worry about walking in on us or anything. I might have to start worrying about that if things continue though.”

Kasamatsu stared at him blankly.

Kuroo shook his head. “Pah! Never mind. It’s going to take a while.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Words used: bed, awe, fit, toy, exes, geo, ran, daze, squat, gee, woe, hols, eek, ad, costars, qi, elk, mane, naves, je, nodes, pah.


End file.
